Girls of War
by Shadowyman
Summary: Fusion of KP and Gears of War. As the war for humanity rages on, mankind needs to retaliate against the inrelenting Locust. And Delta Squad is perfect for the job. Follow Shego, Kim, Monique, and Bonnie as they fight to save humanity, one kill at a time.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Gears of War or Kim Possible. Got it? Good.

Author's Note: This is something I have been wanting to do for sometime. To me at least, Kim Possible fits perfectly into Gears of War. Well, you'll see later. Anyway, this follows Gears of War 1, not GOW2.

* * *

Chapter 1- Unwanted Help

Death and blood filled the former GJ building. The halls were desolate and overgrown with weeds. Blood, dry and fresh, are splattered on the walls and the floor. Shrieks of Wretches are heard all throughout the prison. No one in their right mind would be living here.

But yet, Kim Possible was still ordered to retrieve someone here.

The autumn haired girl ran from hall to hall, looking for the objective's cell. Her heavy COG armor made her pound the floor and it shook the building. The Wretches took one look at her and they fled. That's because Kim was armed to the teeth. A Lancer, a COG Pistol, a Shotgun, and a couple of frag grenades.

"Now, where the hell is cell 1.0" Kim asked herself. "Ugh! Wade, bring up the map. Please and thank you" Wade, the special robot that was assigned to Kim for her missions, flipped its screen and displayed the map of the prison. Kim took a second to scan it and then told Wade to close the map. Kim and Wade proceeded through more broken up halls before they found the cell.

"Wade, rip the door."

Wade obliged and a small torch came from its arm. After a few moments, the torch burned through the cell door and Kim gave it a kick to open it. A pair of green eyes glared back at the redhead through the darkness of the cell.

"What the fuck's goin' on?" A pissed off and feminine voice asked.

"Getting you the hell out of here." Kim replied. She slung the duffel bag from her shoulder to the floor. "Now get dressed."

The former prisoner unzipped the bag in a few moments later; she was wearing the same armor that Kim was wearing. Seeing that she was properly dressed, Kim tossed the woman her Shotgun. The prisoner grabbed the gun and inspected it.

"You know princess, you could get in a shit load of trouble for doing this." The woman cocked her newly given shotgun and placed it on her shoulder.

"Not anymore. Things have changed. Even though GJ doesn't want to admit, the army needs more soldiers, even if they are prisoners." Kim answered. "We need you Shego, regardless of your past."

"And how do you know that I won't just stab you in the back?" Shego asked.

Kim gave the villain a small smile. "Because you respect me too much to kill me."

Kim motioned for them to leave, but Shego stopped her. "What about the other prisoners? We could use some help to get out of here."

Kim shook her head. "All the other prisoners are gone. Du let them all go. Go to war that is."

Shego scoffed. "Is that so? Always hated that little bitch of an agent."

The two started their way out of the prison. When they made it to the prison blocks, Kim called the Raven to see hoe they were doing.

"Hello? How are you doing Six Four? See anything out there?" Kim asked through her com ear piece. Shego in the meantime was surveying the place that had been her home for the past two years. Though the prison did look shabby and old when Shego was first admitted to here cell, but the decapitated bodies, blood, and dried crap now made it much worse.

"So?" Shego asked.

Kim shrugged. "The Raven is doing fine. No sign of any Locusts yet."

"Just why are the Locust here exactly?" Shego asked. She kicked the front door down and was presented with a sight of decapitated corpses. Kim gagged for a second before answering.

"The Locust are trying to get rid of any COGs they can find. They figure that small squads are easier to kill than a huge army." Kim took a quick glance at the corpses. "Just what happened in here?"

Shego kicked another door down. The two were now at the bridge that connected the prison's multiple buildings. The sun's rays blinded Shego, who was so used to the dim lights in the prison.

"So nice to finally be outside." Shego thought to herself. But a stream of bullets flew into the broken column next to her, interrupting her thoughts. "But then again…"

"Shego!" Kim yelled as she took cover, her Lancer in her hands. "Two Drones at the end of the bridge."

Indeed there were. Two pale skinned humanoids with their own armor and Hammerbursts. Grimy claws pulled the trigger for the guns and bullets flew at the two women. Shego took cover behind a fallen column and Kim was behind a column that was still standing.

"You still have what it takes Shego?" Kim asked. Shego gave Kim an almost sadistic smile.

"Watch me princess."

In a flash, Shego jumped over her barricade and sprinted towards the Drones. The Drones took no chances and opened fire. Each bullet either whizzed past Shego's head or missed her entirely, and when a bullet was about to pierce her, she rolled out of the way and kept sprinting. Before the Drone even knew what happened, Shego shot the Locust soldier in the chest, effectively tearing the Drone's head and arms off while the force of the shotgun pushed the body a few feet away from where it was originally. The other Drone roared something that no human could understand and charged towards Shego. Shego easily sidestepped the charge and fired another shot, this time the Drone's head exploded into a shower of skull and brain. The headless body dropped in a heap and blood flowed like wine out of the humongous wound.

"So, what do you think Kimmy?" Shego asked smugly. Kim gave nod of respect and a whistle.

"That was pretty good Shego, but…' Kim instantly grabbed her COG pistol and did a quick shot right over Shego's left shoulder. For a second, Shego thought Kim wanted to intimidate her, but a scream of pain made her turn around. Down on the floor was a squirming Drone with its hands on its neck. Flesh blood was oozing between its gray fingers. Within a few seconds, the Drone stopped moving and was dead.

"…you're still too cocky." Kim finished as she holstered her pistol. Shego gave her former enemy a smile. The two proceeded down the halls and large rooms of the once bustling prison.

"So where are we heading?"

"According to the plans of the prison, the rendezvous point is the front courtyard of the second prison. That's where the Raven will pick us up." Kim said. Shego scoffed at the answer. _The courtyard? There is a lot of space between us and that LZ. Wonder how many Drones are waiting for us._

Another prison block was along the way, but this time the door was welded shut. Not even the power of Shego and Kim combined could break that door down. Shego was about to start shooting the metal door, but the door suddenly had a small spark on it. And that spark soon traveled downwards, meaning only one thing.

Shego and Kim both took cover behind a fallen column and waited for the Locust to break the door down. Normally Shego would never say no to an easy fight, but time was ticking away, and they needed to be at that rendezvous point ASAP. But, the green women had a plan.

"Hey Kim!" Kim focused her attention to her partner. "Hows about we help those guys break that door down?" Kim gave Shego an incredulous look.

"Why the hell would we do that?" She asked. Shego's answer was a pair of frag grenades. Immediately Kim understood Shego's plan and nodded.

By now, the door was nearly cut all the way through. Shego started to swing the grenades around through the chains that were attached to the grenades, waiting for the best moment to unleash it. When the door was kicked down, three Drones walked casually through, not knowing that they were about to be ambushed. Shego then threw the grenades right at the middle Drone's feet. The Drone saw the barbed explosive, but before it could yell out, the grenade detonated. The blast tore the three enemy soldiers apart. Body parts flew everywhere. Blood stained the white walls of the prison. And the smell of burning flesh filled the room. Kim almost threw up at the smell, but Shego was just satisfied with her kills.

"Come on *cough *cough let's go!" Kim said as she tried to get the horrible stench out of her mind. Shego nodded and the two continued on their way to the courtyard.

The courtyard was a sea of blood when the girls made it. The Raven was hovering above the battlefield, no doubt the one who slaughtered all the soldiers.

"They do nice work." Shego said simply. The Raven slowly descended and the two women got on.

"We going to HQ? I'm in desperate need of a shower." Shego asked, her shotgun next to her seat. Kim, though not saying anything, agreed with Shego, After all, the two were covered in dust and some stains of blood.

"No can do ladies!" The pilot yelled over the wind. "Got orders to drop you two at Embry Square, Mr. Du is waiting for reinforcements and you two are at the top of the list."

"This is going to be so awesome." Another soldier said. This one was sitting in front of Kim.

"I hope that it goes well. I still have my own objectives to accomplish." Kim said silently. Shego heard the redhead and wondered what was going on with Kim. But, she pushed the issue aside and only worried about how the encounter with Du will go.

* * *

1 Hour Later…

The Raven landed at Embry Square, with another one right beside it. In front of the Raven was Du in a COG uniform and another person. Shego, Kim, and the other soldiers exited the helicopter. Du, seeing Kim's face, lightened up a bit. But when his gaze went to Shego, a huge scowl came to his face.

"A villain like you doesn't deserve to wear that uniform." Du said venomously. Shego rolled her eyes, propping her shotgun on top of her left shoulder.

"Big words kid." Shego teased. "Villain or not, you and GJ need all the help you can get."

"Move Shego." Du said quickly as he turned to Kim. "Sergeant Kim, I want to introduce you to Lieutenant Tara. She will be in charge of your squad from now on." Du motioned his hand to a blonde woman about Kim's age by a Raven. Kim nodded in acknowledgement.

Du nodded in approval and returned to Tara and he Raven. Kim returned to Shego was sitting on the stone formations in the courtyard. "That girl buy the Raven will be our new squad leader, Lieutenant Tara."

Shego shrugged. "Whatever, just as long as it isn't Du I'll be fine." Kim giggled a bit.

"What? Afraid that he might send you to your doom?" Kim asked jokingly.

"Nah, it's not that. I can take on whatever those grubs throw at me. I just don't want to listen to his bitching twenty-four seven." Shego answered. Shego and Kim both laughed at that.

The jokes were silenced as unexpected hostility filled the air. Hammerburst bullets started flying towards the Ravens and soldiers. Drones started to run out of the building in front of the square. It was time to get serious.

Du shouted for the Ravens to leave quickly and return to HQ. Several soldiers including Shego, Kim, and Tara went into cover behind the stone formations and started to retaliate. When Du was done shouting at the Ravens, he ducked underneath the bullets and made his way to Tara who was still in cover.

"Tara!" Du yelled over all the chaos. "Command lost contact with Alpha squad. Our best guess is that they're still trapped in the middle of Embry Square."

Tara nodded before standing up and unloading a couple of Lancer bullets into a Drone, who fell down the steps of the building it was coming out of and leaving a trail of blood behind it. On the other side, Shego and Kim were fending off the Drones pretty well. Shego's aim with her own Lancer was taking down Locusts left and right. Any Locust that Shego didn't get was taken care of either by the soldiers or Kim, who was pretty lethal herself.

"So it this a rescue mission?" Tara asked.

Du shook his head. "Rescuing Alpha is a secondary objective. What we need you and your squad to do is to find the resonator that Alpha was carrying."

Tara and Du ducked hard due to a nearby grenade. When the buzzing stopped, Tara could hear someone say; "Now I'm pissed!" She didn't even have to guess to know who it was. Out from the smoke came a pissed off Shego shooting anything that was moving and pale-skinned. Large growls could be heard from her as she shot at the numerous Drones.

"Resonator sir?"

"That resonator contains the mapping data for the Locust tunnels. Command has just finished with the construction of Light Mass Bomb and with it we can strike a decisive blow to the Locust's own turf that could finally end this war. But without that data, we can't do anything with the bomb." Du explained. Tara took all the information in quickly and stood up to spray another Locust down with bullets.

"They just keep coming!" Kim yelled. With her Lancer low on ammo, she grabbed her COG pistol and start firing. Blood poured out of the fresh bullet wounds on the Locust as Kim kept firing with near perfect accuracy.

Shego was still faring well. Though she still has a couple of grazes, she was still more than willing to give the enemy a quick trip to hell. Spying a Drone on the left flight of stairs, She let off a few bullets that quickly made the soldier into a falling corpse. "Down to two more!"

"Will we have air support Colonel?" Tara asked.

Du looked at her incredulously. "Are you joking? You are the support."

Now that the bullets died down, Kim and Shego got to hear what the two higher officers were talking about. And they don't exactly love that idea.

"Were screwed aren't we?" Shego asked as she stood up from cover.

Kim gave a long sigh. "Yeah, this is so the drama."

* * *

Author's note: Hope you guys enjoyed this. If you need any visuals about the uniform or weapons or such, just Google it or look it up on Youtube.

Remember to review and give feedback.


End file.
